Blyke
Blyke is a third-year studentChapter 7 of Wellston High and serves as the school's Jack. Appearance Blyke is a pale-skinned teenager with crimson hair and golden eyes. While in school he wears the normal uniform, he wore a grey singlet and dark shorts during the Turf Wars against Agwin. His eyes glow with a yellow hue when he utilises his powers, and his speech and thought bubbles appear a pale red colour. Gallery Personality History First Day Blyke was seen in John's class when the latter introduced himself as a new student. He like many other students also witnessed Elaine shun John.Chapter 7 Project Partners Blyke and Isen were partners when the teacher assigned a literary analysis project later that day.Chapter 36 Plot Beginning During his third-year in Wellston, Blyke borrowed Isen's Pen, and accidentally broke the pen's clip. Out of anger, Isen punched Blyke through the wall and the two began to battle in Wallik Hall. The two continued to battle and cause an excessive amoung of racket until an angry Doctor Darren intervened. The furious doctor then proceeeded to drag Blyke and Isen to the infirmary, and the two tought of only one thing, "We're so screwed..." In the infirmary, Doctor Darren began the chew them out, furious that they caused so much racket while school was in session; however, both Blyke and Isen began arguing again while they were trying to justify their action. The two stopped arguing when the Doc bashed both their foreheads together. The two stayed quiet afterwards.Chapter 6 Turf Wars Blyke along with Arlo, Elaine, and Seraphina participated in the recent Turf Wars against AgwinChapter 13 ;during the event, Blyke fought and won against Agwin's Jack, Gou, before he was pitted against Agwin's Queen, Rein. Despite his best efforts, Blyke was overwhelmed by Rein's Arachnid and was called off by Seraphina to be healed by Elaine. During Arlo's battle with Rein, Blyke sat at the sidelines and was surprised when Arlo started to strangle Rein.Chapter 16 Investigation After the Turf Wars against Agwin High School, Blyke bragged to Isen that he got to see Seraphina in action. However, In the condition that he would not tell anyone, Blyke reluctantly told his friend that Sera attacked Arlo.Chapter 18 Isen never kept his end of the deal however as Remi had already heard of the incident thanks to all the other students talking about it when she came back. While helping Remi catch up with the events that happened at Wellston during her absense, Blyke suggested that Remi, as queen, should stop Arlo and Seraphina's conflict from escalating even further, but she flat out refused. After asking Remi why she left, Blyke was shocked to hear that she had to attend her late brother's funeral.Chapter 23 After Isen was tasked to research John, both he and Blyke were studying in the library. While Blyke was "typing an essay" due the next day Isen showed off John's class photo from New Bostin High School. Blyke did not care however and asked why Isen was even interested in John all of a sudden. Isen did not answer Blyke's question, and the two were caught by the school librarian. Suspension Blyke was walking down the hall with Remi when he noticed John dropped all of his papers. Despite Remi's good intentions of helping him, John slapped Remi which angered Blyke. Angry with John's insolence, Blyke was about to finish him off, but Remi stopped him. True Colours After noticing Isen researching John again, Blyke mentioned that John the compete @$$ for slapping Remi. Blyke then expressed his concern for Remi and noticed that she has become passive since Rei's death. Isen suggested that they take Remi to the mall to ease her mind; Blyke agrees and tells Isen not to bail out before leaving. Powers & Abilities Blyke profile.jpg|Blyke's stats Blyke energy toss.jpeg|Blyke throwing his energy beams Blyke laser.jpeg|Blyke firing his energy beam as a laser Blyke dodge.jpeg|Blyke using his energy beams to evade Rein's arachnid legs [[Energy Beam|'Energy Beam']]:' Blyke is capable of generating red energy beams from his hands and is able to use said energy beams as projectiles to hurl at foes, as a continuous laser beamChapter 14 and can enhance his speed and evasion by using them to propel himself.Chapter 15 He is the sixth most powerful student in Wellston and the Jack on the Turf Wars roster. Relationships * Isen: Blyke and him seem to be good friends/frenemies judging by their interactions with one another. He, Isen, and Remi appear to be a trio of sorts. * Remi: Blyke allegedly has a crush on RemiChapter 26, and appears to be legitimately concerned for her well being as shown when he noticed Remi's change in behavior.Chapter 45 In addition, he is quite protective of her and her honour as he nearly kills John with an energy beam when the latter insults her.Chapter 33 * John: Despite being in the same class, Blyke doesn't seem to know who John is, possibly due to his low social status. Blyke didn't even know who John was when Isen mentioned him.Chapter 27 * Seraphina: Blyke seems to respect her and is in awe of her, much like the rest of Wellston and is excited to tell Isen that he got to see her fight. * Arlo: Blyke dutifully follows Arlo's commands as he is the Jack and Arlo is the King. * Elaine: Blyke and Elaine are both members of the Turf Wars roster. Notes & Trivia * The Energy Beam technique used to injure Gou is inspired by the Kamehameha from ''Dragon Ball.Bonus ** Blyke was a big fan of ''Dragon Ball Series' . References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wellston Private High School Category:Turf War participant Category:Elite-tier